iAm In Love With A Girl I Hate
by bethbky
Summary: "Yeah right, you and I both know you think I'm hot. Dude, I see the way you look at me, I'm all woman and you know it." Seddie. Rated T for swearing.


**Inspired by a song I love! FTSK, cool band.**

**In my last fic I moaned about the whole grammar thing. And I understand that Americans and British people spell things differently, I didn't mean to offend. I said I love your food though I wish we had corn dogs. But I'm sorry, but I just got annoyed when someone pulled me on my spelling on my first fic. But I should remind, I'm 17 and I read through my fics before I post so I know microsoft word is doing it's job. Enjoy my crappy story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly. If I did, Carly, Sam and Freddie would have a three-some and Sam would get the most attention.**

"God, I hate you so much!" She shouts at me. I smirk at her. Her blue eyes light up.

"Hate you too." She smiles back at me.

We did this a lot, pretending to hate each other and to the naked eye it would seem harsh. But we were friends; this is what I and Sam do. I had just tripped her up the stairs as we raced to go shoot iCarly. I held my hand out to her as she lay on the floor. She eyed it up then took it and I felt the familiar shock I usually felt when she touched me. I first realised I liked her more than a friend when Carly kissed me; I noticed that I felt more when me and Sam kissed. Now at 17 that little crush is a lot more than it used to be. I would never tell her though. I think she may literally keep my balls in her trophy case. It sucks to be in love with the girl you hate. We made our way back up to the iCarly studio.

"Enough product in your hair there, Ladyward?" It was the 16th time she's insulted me… I don't even remember what I did to deserve them.

"What is that smell?" I lied covering my nose in disgust. "Sam, what did we tell you about eating road kill?"

She smirked at me in challenge.

"Could be the dead animal you used as a sex toy… Dude you _really_ need to get laid." She stepped closer to me smiling. Oh, this is war.

"If it wasn't for the long hair I would be certain that you were a man." She stepped closer until I could smell her breath. Spray cheese and the strawberry gum she was chewing.

"Yeah right, you and I both know you think I'm hot. Dude, I see the way you look at me, I'm all woman and you know it." She whispered, her hot breath tickled my ear. I blushed as she walked away, stepped into the elevator and winked at me as the doors closed. Carly looked towards me and saw the look on my face.

"Holy crap Freddie! _What_ did she say to you?"

We all sat in Carly's living room watching horror movies. I was sat on the right side of the couch with Carly at the left and Sam in the middle with her legs across me. And damn her she had to wear shorts this day, so her smooth, bare, pale legs were in plain sight. I wanted to touch those long and beautiful legs so much! She would catch me looking at her body when she walked or danced or even when she bent down ungracefully to steal meat products from people's fridges. She used her curvaceous body against me; she had started to wear tight jeans, shorts and even skirts at times.

"Oh, come on! You hear a noise in the creepy old building, you're only in a vest and hot pants; no bra, it's the middle of the night and you're alone. So you check? God, I hope she gets killed." Sam cried at the screen. Again!

"Shh! We are watching this Sam." I slapped her leg and she let out a yelp.

"You're a dick Freddie." She stuck her tongue out at me and turned back to the screen. "Shit you can tell this blond chicks gonna be a scream queen." She groaned and a moment later the room was filled with the girlish screams of the girl getting killed by the mad axe man; just shows never have sex in the forest if mysterious deaths happen. Carly jumped a mile and Sam giggled at her.

"Horror movies are all the same plot. I fucking love them though." I kinda wished I was sitting with Carly, and then I could actually watch a movie. I'd trade her in a second.

After the movie Sam made me take her home after Carly fell asleep on the couch. I tried to act like I didn't want to, but who was I kidding? I really wanted to be alone with her. She stepped into the back of my blue Honda Civic. She sat in the back because her feet were apparently killing her, all that ruining movies must have worn her feet out. She put her soft legs on my back seats, rubbing her muddy sneakers on my clean seating. I drove in the direction of her home.

"Ah, Freddork! 30 in a 40 zone? Come on man; put your foot on it!" She screamed at me from the back seat.

"Sam, its dark and I want to get you home safely." I tried to act calm. I felt her put her head on my shoulder and run a finger up and down my arm. I shivered slightly at her surprisingly warm touch.

"Freddie, come on, be a little wild. For me? I'll tell you a secret, promise." I could tell by her voice that she was pouting. I think a little part of her knew that I would do anything for her but I wanted to know a secret. So I stepped on it, pushing it to 80. She squealed with delight as my car sped down her road and I pulled to a sudden halt outside her small house. We were still laughing as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"Hey wait!" I called for her; she turned around to face me; her signature smirk directed at me. "I believe I was promised a secret."

She smiled and bent down to be face to face with me in the car window.

"I lied." She told me bluntly. She leaned closer and I felt her breath on my waiting lips, I closed my eyes and felt a rough tug on my bottom lip. My eyes opened quickly to see her biting my lip. She lingered for a few seconds before straightening up.

"You bit me!" I laughed, but the blush on my face told her I didn't care. At all.

"Take it like a man." She winked, she then turned and walked toward her house, I watched her strut her full hips as she opened her door and went out of sight. I groaned and started the car and drove back to the apartment in a daze.

Next day I woke to my phone blaring Sam's ring tone, Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects. She selected it herself. I picked it up.

"Sam, really? It's 6am on a Saturday. What do you want?" I ask annoyed. I hear a sniffle and I sit up suddenly. "Sam, what's wrong?" I ask again worried.

"The bastard cheated on me!" She cried down the phone. It was her horrible boyfriend, Jonah. She started dating him again in high school. We told her not to but she insisted it was because she was sick of being alone.

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Why the fuck are you sorry? It's not your fault unless you were the little redhead I caught him fucking." She sobbed.

"Where are you?" I asked her, I wanted to help.

"Outside Carly's. I can't be bothered picking the lock and she isn't home." I put some pants on and crossed the apartment, opened the door and saw Sam sat across the hall against the Shay's door. She had her mascara running down her face and her clothes were covered in blood and ripped. She stood up and looked at me.

"Sam, did he hit you?" I asked noting the blood. She looked down and shook her head. She tried to smile.

"Nah, this is his blood. Punched him in the nose, kicked him in the nuts and punched her in the tits." She laughed without humour. I grabbed her and hugged her with all my strength as she cried; soaking my shirt.

"I hate guys! They always screw me over. I give up." She groaned with a small sniffle. She pulled back and put on her signature smirk. "I'm Sam! I've spent all my life alone, I can go the rest of my life." I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

She should give me a chance, I'd make her happy, and I'd make her loved. She's not alone, she was never alone.

"Sam, why would you go back to him? After the way he treated you?" I screamed at her. It was her 18th birthday and I had just seen her kissing Jonah. I dragged her away and asked her, she told me she started dating him again.

"None of you business, Nerdward!" She shouted back at me. Carly was in-between us trying to stop the arguing. She wasn't doing well.

"Please guys. This is a birthday party, can we not do this today?" She begged. But I wasn't letting this go.

"No, I need to know why she would do this to herself. Date someone who constantly hurts her!" I pushed Carly gently out of the way so I could be face to face with the blonde demon. "Do you enjoy being treated like that! Do you get a thrill out of dating horrible guys! Why do you choose them?" I screamed at her. She looked at me with angry blue eyes.

"Because none of the good ones ever wanted me!" She screamed back with force as tears streamed down her face harshly. Her mascara streaking down her pale face.

"I'm a good one, Sam!" That's when I realised what I had just said. Carly and Sam were looking at me with wide eyes.

"I knew it!" I heard Carly whisper. I've gotten this far… I might as well tell her now.

"Sam, I'm a good guy. And if you don't think I'm worth your time then I won't stop you leaving. You're a lady Sam. I wouldn't mess with you." I tried a smile but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. She just stared, like a deer caught in the headlights. She stepped towards me.

"Freddie?" She whispered and lifted her hand to my face, she pulled it away suddenly and turned away from me and walked out of the apartment with Jonah. Carly put her hand on my shoulder and told me she was sorry.

After her birthday she seemed to avoid me a lot. But when she couldn't we always seemed to get into an argument. Not the playful kind, the horrible ones that make the room you're in full of tension and tears.

If I saw her walking the halls at school she would stop and glare at me. I had enough of it; I wanted the happy, angry and playful Sam back. I wanted My Sam back. So, I left her a note in her locker. Asking her to come to my apartment when she was ready.

I waited while my mother was working the night shifts at the hospital for the week. I waited 5 long days for her to arrive, I started to give up. Until I heard a loud knock at the door. I stood up swiftly and ran to the door. I opened it and saw a drenched Sam waiting to be let in. I stepped aside and she took her damp shoes off. There was an awkward silence as Sam made her way to the living room and sat on my couch.

"It's raining." I noted and tried to keep myself from head butting the wall. She looked up at me with an irritated expression.

"No, Dork, went swimming with my clothes on. Idiot." She muttered.

"Sam, can we try not to argue please, and talk about this?"

"No, Freddie! I want to shout and I want to scream, I want to be back to normal! I need to be angry at you!" She shouted. I stared at her with wide eyes and stepped close to her.

"Why?" I asked. She took a step back and lifted her hands in defence. It was weird to see her so vulnerable.

"Cos you've made me confused!" I saw the tears in her cerulean eyes. "We're supposed to hate each other Freddie. Then you tell me you have feelings for me? I'm allowed to be angry and confused."

I stepped closer again. I closed the distance between us with an embrace. I ran my hand through her damp hair.

"But Sam, you came back to me." I whisper into her ear. She trembles at my breath. She pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I did." She smiles lightly. I lean in and she closes her beautiful eyes as I touch my lips to hers. Her lips are surprisingly warm for someone who just came in from the rain. She runs her tongue along my lips and my eyes shoot open, I close them and let her in. Then it's a battle for domination, which she wins as she pushes me onto my couch and straddles my hips. I pull away for a second to dim the light. We continue to kiss and I pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist, I carry her into my bedroom. Even sex with Sam is violent and we fight for power. But it was perfect.

I wake up to birds singing outside the apartment. I smell Sam's aroma next to me. Cinnamon and iris, with a hint of ham. I reach out to hold her but all I feel is empty bed space. I rise quickly and look around my room.

Then I see her, she's sitting on my window ledge with a thin sheet wrapped around her body. The sun is rising outside and the red-orange glow is surrounding her body making her smooth skin glow. Her blond hair is in a messy ponytail with bundles of curls falling around her neck, trailing down her back to her thin waist. I see the side of her face. Her eyes closed with the dark lashes brushing her blushed cheeks. Her plump lips turned up in a small, sweet smile. She's never looked so stunning. I love her. So much.

I sneak up on her and wrap my arms around her waist and lean my head on her shoulders. She isn't startled, she just nuzzles me gently.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, a little." She turns and kisses me passionately.

"I love you." I whisper to her. I see her eyes widen then narrow. "I'll get you food when you tell me how you feel about me."

She ponders for a moment and my heart pounds.

"I love you too." She smiles. "Now I want a full breakfast, then you're taking me to get smoothies. You know, cos you love me and everything."


End file.
